space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 61
Blimpageddon! With the giant electrical explosion still echoing around the Engine Room of the Nazi Airship we dropped into Combat Time, (apparently the Chief Engineer detected something amiss - perhaps related to Roq yelling about 'sabotage'?). Rocquette tried to sell the crew that it was some sort of emergency in her honestly not very good German, (a lot of "Achtung!"s, and "Schnell!s), and flung herself smoking over the balcony railing towards the closest fire extinguisher. Once the yelling began it was pretty clear to Katya that the gig was up and we were going to be flooded with armed security within seconds. In an effort to delay reinforcements, she boldly Stealth-Arachnimotioned across the ceiling towards the closest main door and dropped behind the two guards undetected, where she could jam the door shut. Roc continued with her charade, pretending to attempt to douse the flames as she actually ran around spraying the surveillance cameras with foam, but we soon heard the Chief yelling into his radio "It's a possible Situation 17!" after Mei Lynn attempted to Command him. We were a bit perplexed by his use of the radio, as only seconds before it had been thoroughly jammed and we had assumed they were using some form of telepathy to communicate, but maybe it was a Mystic Item or something? Eva took advantage of the confusion however to finish her assessment of the Airship.She determined that there was no need to pilot the ship since it was directly over the target, and that there were 2 spots at some support struts for the Engine that if destroyed would likely cause a big enough explosion to knock the back half of the ship off. We figured that we were close enough to over top of the partially complete monument to the Nazi takeover of Russia, so this was our best bet. Hopefully we don't drop it on St. Basil's! Kat meanwhile used her Mechanics Skill to jam one of the Doors, then pulled out Hans's Uber-Broken Bursting Chain-Lightning Pistole and started laying waste to the many Nazi Engineers present. The Engineers proved extremely durable however, and survived multiple bursts, but their smug looks of satisfaction soon melted off their faces, (literally!), as Mei-Lin began an epic Acid-Touch rampage that left the decks littered with multiple puddles of Goo. Not before they had dealt us some significant blows however! The Nazi Engineers apparently came with a variety of super irritating attacks, (yes, with the "Bullshit" Key-Word!), including No-Defend Save based Nano-BS with effects like "Immobilized and -9 to Defend and Saves until the end of next Round" and "Half-Move and +3 to Speed Factors for 9 Segments". Bullshit! By this time Eva had finished setting one of the Demolitions Charges, (with a Remote Detonator), but did not have enough explosives to do the other one, and was getting harried with constantly exploding panels that the Chief Engineer seemed to be setting off remotely. Rocquette reluctantly gave up her distraction antics, (it was apparent to everyone else in the room by this point that the primary victim of the 'distraction' was Roq herself), and dropped down to set up the other blast, using one of the shaped charges we had looted off the Spetznatz previously. The charge only had a timed detonator though, so she set it for one segment and dodged out of the area of effect. It exploded satisfyingly, leaving the engine hanging precariously! Eva had the other side ready to go (where she had deployed her portable cover), but now we had the problem of how to escape when the whole Ship went up. Eva had spotted a locker in the back of the room with some sort of power cells in it, so Rocquette pinged it with a tentative shot, followed up by Kat blasting the crap out of it with an Arc Lighting shot that ignited all of the e-cells at once and caused a large enough explosion to blast a hole through the aft Section of the ship, exposing the copious armor, (AC65?), we would have to penetrate before the Enviro-Shielding would be compromised enough for Mei to open a Portal through. Kat had been Immobilized by now, so she was clinging to Eva as she worked her way towards the impending gap. Despite the Ship's armor being so ridiculous Eva was able to buff up one of her super armor-piercing shots enough to put a dent in it, opening the way for Mei and Kat to follow up. Kat later hit it with a critical doing 31DR, which, she was relieved to see, actually damaged the AC. Meanwhile though, things were going from bad to worse: the Nazi reinforcements managed to get the door un-jammed and flooded into the room, followed by the 2 twin Russian Assassins from the Gulag, backed up a bunch of Nazi Occultists! They Promptly Mystic Netted Mei-Lin, so Roc, (also Immobilized by now), used her Jump-Field to beam over and try and help Cyta free her with PS Checks. Mei and Kat ultimately joined their paltry PS together to finally rip her free. Mei then translocated an immobilized Kat to the wall so she could start whittling it down before the engine exploded. It was then that Rocquette decided that now would be a good time to get Criticalled, then in short order roll four, (yes 4), Natural Ones to Defend. She avoided the first 2 by Bennying for a Re-Roll, and survived the third despite no RF, but the fourth one grievously blew her toes off and left her lying unconscious and bleeding out on the deck. Cyta was able to heal her up 18 DC, but this still leaves her in precarious shape, (and of course still Immobilized until the end of next FUCKING FOREVER). The new Nazis also noticed the second Demo Charge, and made motions to disarm it. Eva figured that we would have at least 3 or 4 seconds after it detonated before the chain-reaction destroyed the ship, so she set it off before it could be disarmed, (and we really hope that we will be able to extricate ourselves in time!). The Chief Engineer looked like he was working at a control panel to try and stop the reaction from going off though, so we will have to deal with him as well as blasting a hole in the Ship's armor within the next couple of seconds unless we want our followers to have to scrape up our DNA from all over the city and try to resurrect us! Rewards 1 Combat Roq 4 Random Points and 1 Benny Kat 1 Benny Category:Soviet